


check out my chrissie behind it’s fine all of the time

by velvetjinx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Steve Rogers, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dirty Talking Bucky Barnes, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Bucky Barnes, big dick bucky barnes, pillow princess steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Steve comes back from a run and Bucky is inthatkind of mood.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 18
Kudos: 217





	check out my chrissie behind it’s fine all of the time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonythejedi394](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonythejedi394/gifts).



> HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY, MOONY! 
> 
> This is baby’s first daddy kink fic so please, be gentle.
> 
> Unbetaed, soz.
> 
> Title from “fuck the pain away” by Peaches which in my late teens/early 20s was my go to hype song before I went clubbing.

Steve came back from his run and went straight to the kitchen for some water. His shirt was sticky with sweat, and he could already feel the shower running over him, washing him clean. 

He looked up to see Bucky standing in the doorway, watching him. 

“Hey, Buck,” Steve said easily, taking another swig of water from the bottle. “Sorry I went for a run without you, but you were so sound asleep I didn’t want to wake you.”

Bucky said nothing, instead stalking toward Steve with a sense of purpose that made Steve’s skin prickle. 

“Uh, Buck?”

Bucky buried his nose in Steve’s neck, inhaling sharply. “Fuck, love the way you look after a run,” Bucky murmured. “Love the way your shirt sticks to you, highlighting your tits.”

Steve blushed even as he felt his cock twitch with interest. So Bucky was in _that_ kind of mood, huh. 

Bucky pulled back suddenly, eyeing Steve with a predatory gaze. “Go shower and meet me in the bedroom.”

Steve nodded and stumbled through to the bathroom. He made sure to wash everywhere thoroughly, and when he emerged he felt squeaky clean. 

Wrapping a towel around his waist, he headed through to the bedroom, where Bucky was sitting on the bed, already naked and a hand on his big, thick cock. Steve stilled, taking in the sight. 

“Drop the towel and c’mere,” Bucky told him, and Steve wasted no time in obeying. He lay on the bed next to Bucky, who immediately pulled him into a deep kiss, running his hand down Steve’s side to his hip, then around to squeeze at his half hard cock. 

“Mmm, is this for me, baby boy?” Bucky asked, and Steve nodded. 

“Yes, daddy. All for you.”

“Good boy. Such a good boy.” Bucky kissed him for a little while longer, hand rhythmically squeezing Steve’s cock, then slapped his hip lightly. “Roll over, baby boy. Daddy’s gonna eat your ass out.”

“Please, daddy!” Steve gasped, turning over immediately and humping the mattress, trying to get some friction. Bucky spanked him hard, and he whined. 

“Behave.” Steve’s hips stilled and he nodded, resting his head on his arms. Bucky manhandled his hips up so he was on his knees, then Steve felt saliva running down over his hole. 

“Please,” he begged. 

Bucky took pity on him and licked a stripe up over his hole, before starting to eat him out. Steve whined as Bucky’s tongue did unspeakably wonderful things, and time became a haze of pleasure. When he felt Bucky’s thumbs press him open so that tongue could plunge deeper, Steve practically howled. 

“Yeah, you like that, don’t you baby boy? You love it when daddy eats your ass.”

“I do,” Steve practically sobbed into the pillow below him. “Please, daddy, please, I need your cock in me! Need you to fill me up!”

“Yeah, bet your hole is hungry for my cock, isn’t it?” Bucky said, his tone almost thoughtful. “You’re just my dumb little cock slut, aren’t you, baby boy?”

“Yes, daddy!” Steve cried out, although he probably would have agreed with Bucky whatever he’d said in that moment. 

“Such a good boy.” Steve heard the slick sound of lube as Bucky coated his cock. “Turn over, baby boy. Want to watch you fall apart on my cock.”

Steve immediately turned over, his cock leaking precome onto his stomach, and saw Bucky looking adoringly down at him. 

“God, baby boy, look at you. You want my cock so bad, don’t you? Always want my cock so bad.”

“Yes, daddy!” Steve moaned as Bucky swiped his thumb over the head of his cock, gathering the precome there. Bucky licked his thumb, and Steve whined. 

“God, baby boy, you taste so good,” Bucky told him. “Love how wet your dick is for me. You ready for my cock?”

“Please, daddy. Give me your cock. Fill up my hole.”

Bucky bit his lip and lined up his lube-slick cock against Steve’s hole, before pressing inside. Steve let out a low whine as Bucky filled him slowly, feeling every inch of that huge cock. 

When Bucky was fully seated, he leaned down to kiss Steve deeply. “Gonna fuck you now, baby boy.”

“Please, daddy. Want you to fuck me till you come deep inside me, want you to fill me up with your come until I’m dripping with it.”

“If that’s what you want, baby boy…” Bucky pulled his hips back and thrust inside again, setting a slow, easy pace. Steve lay back and took everything his daddy was willing to give him. “Look at you, such a good little pillow princess for daddy, aren’t you?” Bucky crooned. “You take my cock so pretty, baby boy. Like you were made for me to be inside you.”

“Yes, daddy, made for you, just you,” Steve groaned as Bucky’s cock brushed against his prostate. “Uhn, right there, daddy, please!”

“You want me to fuck you through the mattress now, baby boy?”

Steve nodded. “Please, daddy. Use my hole.”

“If that’s what you want.” Bucky steadied himself and began to fuck Steve hard and fast, his pace brutal now, and Steve couldn’t stop himself crying out on every thrust. “That’s my baby boy, that’s daddy’s hungry little cock slut, touch yourself for me, good boy, want to see you come for daddy. Want you to cover yourself in your own spunk, show me how much you love your daddy fucking you.”

Steve obeyed immediately, spitting on his hand and stroking himself. His cockhead was so wet with precome that his hand slid easily over it as he stroked, moaning, his pleasure building and building until it crescendoed and, “ _Bucky_!”, he came with a cry. He felt his spunk hit his stomach, his chest, and some even spurted up as far as his chin. He licked it off, causing Bucky to moan. 

He lay completely fucked out as Bucky slowed his pace. 

“Keep fucking me, daddy. Use my hole until you come.”

“You sure, baby boy? I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Please, daddy,” Steve begged, looking up at Bucky through his eyelashes. Bucky groaned, and began to fuck him hard again, shifting until he was no longer hitting Steve’s prostate. His hole was oversensitive, though, and just on the wrong side of painful when Bucky cried out, “Steve!”, his hips thrusting erratically as he came deep inside. 

Bucky leaned down to kiss him as he caught his breath, then pulled out slowly. Steve hissed a little, bit smiled as he felt Bucky’s come slowly leaking out his hole. 

“That what you wanted, baby?”

Steve nodded, drawing Bucky down into a deep kiss. “You take such good care of me, Buck.”

“Love you, Steve.”

Steve looked up at Bucky’s beautiful blue-gray eyes, and smiled. “Love you too.”


End file.
